Don Quijote Do Flamingo
| età = 39; 41 (dopo il timeskip) | altezza = 305 cm | taglia = (sospesa) | frutto = | altro = }} Donquijote Doflamingo è un pirata e un membro della Flotta dei sette. È anche un trafficante di materiali illegali (finora ha dimostrato di interessarsi di schiavi e di armi di distruzione di massa), e nell'ambiente è noto con lo pesudonimo di . Appearance Doflamingo is a large, blond-haired man with peach skin who generally dresses in flamboyant clothes. In reference to his animal theme, the flamingo, his clothes are brightly colored with his feathered coat being distinctively pink. Doflamingo sports a pair of sunglasses with purple shades. He also has an odd way of walking, a bow-legged waddle (though he does not always walk like this), which is also a reference to his animal theme, a flamingo. Twenty-four years ago, his hair was longer than it is currently, he had two earrings on his left ear, and he sported a pair of goggles that he wore on his forehead, in addition to his sunglasses that he still wears to this day. He has a white shirt with red stripes, a green belt, and orange pants with white stripes. He also wears black dress shoes that are somewhat pointed. Originally in the anime, Doflamingo had a red shirt with black stripes, a purple belt, and black pants with red stripes. However, when he reappeared during the events of Sabaody, his color scheme was switched to its manga depiction with the exception of his glasses. In the manga, he has orange-tinted glasses while in the anime, he has purple-tinted ones. He is also seen often, if not always, smiling. Personality Doflamingo is one of the most carefree characters in the series. He seems to have a penchant for dramatic phrasing, as well as a habit of exaggerated posing when giving declarations. He also appears to fear nothing and no one, as he openly taunts Fleet Admiral Sengoku, sits on the table during the Shichibukai meeting and shows only gleeful interest at the thought of warring with Whitebeard. During the Battle of Marineford, all of Doflamingo's confrontations had been for the sake of personal amusement, hinting at a sadistic side. He also has an odd habit of sitting in strange positions, like on the back of chairs, on tables, on barrels, and even on a pile of bodies in the middle of a war zone and on top of a wall. He is also completely calm and cool-headed in most situations. He has a complete and utter lack of fear and doubt. He has never been seen looking with any feeling other than amusement by any turn of events regardless of whom they affect. The only times he was seen not smiling was on three occasions. The first was at the meeting of the Shichibukai, where he was seen walking with his hands in his pockets with a frown, as if annoyed that he had been summoned there. The second was when Lafitte showed up at the meeting of the Shichibukai, where he was seen giving a curious/confused look in the direction that the sound of tap dancing was coming from. And the third was when Oars Jr. attempted to take him out; however, he quickly started to grin again, after dodging his punch. Doflamingo likes to toy around with his opponents and victims in a sadistic and cruel way, as seen when he gleefully forced two Marines to try to kill each other, and forcing Bellamy and Sarkies to fight each other and suffer injuries before dealing the final blow, all the while laughing at their pain. During the battle with Whitebeard, Doflamingo is seen laughing sadistically after severing Oars Jr.'s leg. He was seen laughing when great events happened during the war, regardless of whom they affected. He found great amusement in virtually anything, from Whitebeard entering the fight, to the death of Whitebeard, to the arrival of the Blackbeard Pirates, even to the arrival of the Red Hair Pirates. He even taunted Gekko Moriah for being too weak to continue as a Shichibukai, and took on the assignment of exterminating him with great joy and enthusiasm and yet treated his apparent escape gleefully even though he got away, seemingly unfazed by his own failure to kill him. Another indication of Doflamingo's lack of morality is that he ran the Human Auctioning House without showing remorse of any kind while selling captured people into slavery. Doflamingo seems to live by a "might is right" philosophy, believing that the strong are the ones who make the rules and will be the only ones capable of living in the "New Era". Due to his belief in this "New Era", Doflamingo seems to lose interest in other things easily, as seen with his leadership of the Bellamy Pirates and the ownership of the Human Auctioning House. He also threatened to quit the Shichibukai if the orders given by the World Government are not satisfactory to his likings or if they annoy him, and that he never really cared about the World Government from the beginning. While he appears to regard those weaker than him as mere pawns rather than crewmates, he does still have some pride and a small sense of honor for his flag and despises the idea of those failing while using it. Though he couldn't care less for the weaker people, he is not above pointing out their flaws. Despite his apathy for the weak, he oftem seems to make alliances with promising rookies. He made alliances with Trafalgar Law, Vergo and Bellamy and apparently did it very early on their journeys. Unlike Bellamy, he himself seems to have an open opinion on dreams, though dreams themselves do not seem to interest him at all. He has also shown himself to be very receptive to others, and to what they have to say, as he listened to what Mihawk said without interrupting him, and he did the same thing with Fleet Admiral Sengoku. Relazioni Subordinati Trafalgar Law era un tempo un subordinato di Doflamingo, ma non si sa molto di questo legame. Law è a conoscenza del fatto che egli sia colui che si nasconde dietro il nome di "Joker". Vergo è, a detta di Law, l'alleato di cui Doflamingo si fida di più. Vergo è entrato in Marina per suo ordine. Doflamingo si è alleato con Caesar Clown. Caesar ha bisogno dell'approvazione di Caesar prima di fare mosse azzardate. Doflamingo non si fida completamnete di lui e ha infiltrato Monet per sorvegliare quanto succede a Punk Hazard. Flotta dei sette Crocodile Doflamingo seems to know Crocodile, as they talked as though they knew each other before. While Crocodile threatened to kill Doflamingo for intruding in his business and mocking him, Doflamingo was willing to offer a partnership to take down Jozu. He however laughs at Doflamingo's offer and attacks both Jozu and Doflamingo. Later, Doflamingo cuts off Crocodile's head, saying he will become jealous if Crocodile allies with Whitebeard yet refuses his own alliance proposal. Crocodile simply says that he is not allied with anyone and the two are seen clashing. Gekko Moriah Moriah was also quite negative with regards to Donquixote Doflamingo, as Doflamingo damaged Little Oars Jr., despite Moriah wanting the giant intact. After the war he got into a fight with Doflamingo, when Doflamingo was ordered to kill him. Moriah was seen on the ground bleeding while Doflamingo laughs at him and says he's too weak to be a Shichibukai and it would be better for it to look like he died honourably in the war. When Moriah asked if Sengoku ordered his death, Doflamingo mockingly sneered and said that it was someone higher than that. Bartholomew Kuma Even though no interactions have been shown between Doflamingo and Kuma, Doflamingo seems to be aware of the Pacifista modifications that he has undergone as he explained to Ivankov the reason that his personality has changed. However, he does not apprear to know of Kuma’s previous affiliation to the Revolutionaries. Alleati Bellamy Pirates Bellamy and Sarkies made an alliance with Donquixote Doflamingo, one of the Shichibukai. It appears that the rest of the crew has no knowledge of this alliance, as they were shocked to see Doflamingo appear at the town, and they were confused that Bellamy and Sarkies were fighting each other, under Doflamingo's powers. Doflamingo, like the rest of the crew, believes in the New Age but prefers to keep his opinions of other people’s beliefs to himself. It appears Doflamingo has some pride in his flag and was not happy about Bellamy losing while serving under it. Disco Disco era il direttore della casa d'aste di umani dell'arcipelago Sabaody. Durante il caos provocato dalla ciurma di Rufy, Disco ha telefonato a Doflamingo (il proprietario) chiedendo il suo intervento, ma Doflamingo ha rinunciato all'edificio regalandolo a Disco, affermando di non essere più interessato alla compravendita di schiavi. World Government Even though he is an ally of the World Government he appears to not care for their sake. During the meeting at Mariejois he showed no respect for the fleet admiral of the Marines, Sengoku. Also, to kill his boredom, Shichibukai Doflamingo used his body manipulation ability to make Mozambia and Stainless fight each other. Soon the fight was stopped when Fleet Admiral Sengoku (now resigned) told Doflamingo to stop messing around. Former ownership of the Human Auction House may have had some impact on the justice system, but apparently not enough to lose his position. Also, after the Whitebeard War he also threatened to quit the Shichibukai if the orders given by the World Government are not satisfactory to his likings or if they annoy him, and that he never really cared about the World Government from the beginning. It is also revealed by Law that he is an underworld broker, something unknown to the Government. Abilities and Powers Donquixote Doflamingo is one of the most powerful pirates to appear so far. He has displayed physical abilities of superhuman dexterity and speed, with excellent reaction time. It is also safe to assume that he is strong as demonstrated by cutting off Oars Jr.'s leg, and stopping Jozu in his tracks (though that could be a by-product of his power). He is the only Shichibukai known to fight one of his fellow colleagues (Gekko Moriah, who was apparently mortally wounded from this assault) and actually seriously injure him (though he was aided by a small group of Pacifistas and Moriah had yet to recover from his injuries from the war). Whoever ordered him to take out Moriah apparently had enough confidence in his strength to have him kill a fellow Shichibukai. He claimed that the one who gave him the order to kill Moriah was of higher rank than Sengoku so it is assumed that it was either the Gorosei or Commander-in-Chief Kong. Another testament to his power is that (like fellow Shichibukai Mihawk and Boa Hancock) over the course of the series he has never been injured by any other character during a battle. This is noteworthy as he was present in the war between the Marines and Whitebeard Pirates, a battle in which most of the series' strongest characters, such as Sengoku, were in some way injured. Doflamingo has considerable reflexes and agility. He was also able to dodge Oars Jr.'s attacks with relative ease and completely jumped over Oars Jr.'s gigantic body. He was fast enough to escape through the eye of Crocodile's sandstorm and exit unscathed. He also showed enough strength to equally clash his weight against Crocodile's hook with just a kick. Aside from his tremendous combat skills, Doflamingo has great amounts of influence on the world, being a Shichibukai and a world famous pirate. He is also known as the Joker in the underworld of brokering, having the entire Bellamy Pirates under his authority, as well as powerful subordinates such as Marine Vice Admiral Vergo and Monet, as well as formerly Trafalgar Law, who is now a fellow Shichibukai. He had Vergo installed into the Marines as a spy, thus having a trusted and convenient Marine under his command. Doflamingo is also associated with the former World Government scientist, Caesar Clown, but does not trust him and placed Monet as a deep cover agent to monitor his actions. In addition, Doflamingo was the owner of the once-most popular Human Auctioning House in Sabaody Archipelago, but gave it to Disco when he lost interest in slave-trading in favor of the Battle of Marineford and New Age; his abandonment of the auction hall made it succumb to ruination, furthering the power of his influence (and the consequences for the lack of it). Body Manipulation Doflamingo possesses an as-of-yet unnamed ability to control people's bodies like puppets. He can make his victims move as he wants by moving his fingers accordingly. Doflamingo mainly uses this power to force comrades to fight (and kill) each other, while Doflamingo himself sits at the sidelines and watches. It is currently unknown what the limitations of his abilities are. He has shown himself capable of controlling more than one person at the same time, without apparent effort. Every one of his victims being controlled was unable to resist his powers and therefore was rendered completely helpless. This ability is even powerful enough to stop the physically strong "Diamond" Jozu in his tracks, preventing him from further attacking Crocodile. In One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World, viene detto che si tratta di un frutto del diavolo di tipo Paramisha. Tuttavia quest'informazione non è ufficiale. Oltre a poter controllare i movimenti delle persone Doflamingo ha dimostrato di essere capace di tagliare a distanza parti del corpo. Prima ha amputato una gamba a Little Odr Junior e poi ha decapitato Crocodile, anche se il suo frutto rogia l'ha protetto. Non si sa se questa capacità derivi da un frutto del diavolo e se sia collegata al controllo dei movimenti, anche se entrambe le capacità vengono attivate dal movimento delle dita. Storia Passato Non si conosce quasi nulla del passato di Doflamingo, tuttavia si sa che era presente all'esecuzione di Gol D. Roger a Rogue Town. Un tempo Trafalgar Law e Vergo erano suoi subordinati. Poi Law decise di diventare un pirata per conto suo, mentre Vergo entrò in Marina per ordine di Doflamingo. Quindici anni dopo Vergo è diventato un viceammiraglio rimanendo fedele al pirata, garantendogli un alleato molto potente all'interno dell'organizzazione governativa. Gli studi di Caesar Clown sui bambini rapiti sono stati possibili grazie alle azioni di Vergo che hanno insabbiato i rapimenti. Inoltre Doflamingo ha infiltrato Monet tra i subordinati dello scienziato affinchè lo sorvegliasse. Saga dell'isola nel cielo La riunione dei membri della Flotta dei sette Doflamingo compare per la prima volta nella storia quando si presenta a Marijoa per discutere del rimpiazzo di Crocodile, recentemente sconfitto da Rufy. Nella sala della riunione due Marine combattono tra di loro: uno di essi afferma di non avere il controllo delle sue azioni. Il viceammiraglio Tsuru capisce che è opera di Doflamingo e gli ordina di smetterla, ma è solo con l'arrivo di Sengoku che Doflamingo si decide a terminare di divertirsi alle spese dei due uomini. Quando la riunione sta per cominciare vengono interrotti da una persona giunta da lontano per presentare un candidato. L'uomo è Lafitte e nomina il suo capitano, Barbanera dicendo che sarebbe la persona giusta per loro. Sengoku afferma che un pirata sconosciuto non è adatto ad incutere timore negli altri pirati, ma Doflamingo è curioso e chiede che la richiesta del nuovo arrivato sia accettata. Saga di Skypiea Mentre la ciurma di Rufy ridiscende verso il mare blu, a Mock Town Bellamy e Cirkeys stanno inspiegabilmente combattendo tra di loro. Il motivo è la presenza del loro vecchio capitano: Donquijote Doflamingo. Doflamingo è infuriato perchè il suo simbolo è stato macchiato dal disonore. Bellamy implora il suo perdono, ma Doflamingo lo ignora e costringe cirkeys a colpirlo con la sua lama. Fatto questo Doflamingo di allontana, affermnado che una nuova era è alle porte, in cui solo i pirati più forti sopravviveranno. Saga della guerra di Barbabianca Saga delle Sabaody Il proprietario della casa d'aste di umani, Disco, telefona a Doflamingo chiedendogli aiuto per difendere la sua proprietà dal caos provocato da Monkey D. Rufy e dai suoi uomini. Doflamingo si rifiuta di intervenire e dichiara di non essere più interessato al commercio di schiavi. Afferma che in quel momento c'è in ballo qualcosa di molto più interessante: l'imminente battaglia dei pirati di Barbabianca contro la Marina e l'intera Flotta dei sette. Marineford Arc Upon the looming threat of the Whitebeard Pirates he answered the call of the Shichibukai to battle Whitebeard and join the war. He was later shown dining with the other Shichibukai, except for Jinbe and Boa Hancock, at Mariejois. In the anime, it showed him sitting in a guest room with the other Shichibukai at Marineford during the assembling of troops, quietly anticipating the battle ahead. When the broadcasted execution of Ace started, he, alongside Bartholomew Kuma, Dracule Mihawk, Gekko Moriah, and Boa Hancock, stood ready for the war. When Sengoku announced the father of Ace was Gol D. Roger, he along with Moriah was surprised and greatly amused by this revelation. While the Marines are in panic as two tsunamis advance towards them, Doflamingo laughs at the "Legendary Pirate", meaning Whitebeard, while the great pirate himself also laughs. Until the arrival of Oars Jr., he was content to watch the battle unfold from the sidelines, commenting that things are getting interesting. When Oars Jr. managed to get to the plaza of Marineford, the pirate attacked Doflamingo in an attempt to take down at least one Shichibukai before falling over. However, Doflamingo dodged the attack with ease by jumping in the air, and in the process somehow sliced off Oars Jr.'s leg, laughing all the while, much to Moriah's anger. Doflamingo responds to the Whitebeard Pirate, 13th Division Commander 'Water Buffalo' Atmos, saying that being in the core of the Era "cracked" him up. Doflamingo uses his mysterious ability on Atmos who suddenly warns his comrades to stay back. However, Atmos is late with his warning and forced to fight his own comrades. The Shichibukai himself shouts that terms for things that changed over time. People who had not seen war had different meanings for "Marine" or "Pirate". Doflamingo states that the ground was neutral and whoever was at the top, would define Justice, thus shouting, Justice would prevail. When Luffy and his party finally arrived at Marineford, he was delighted to see that all the current and former Shichibukai (sans Blackbeard) were assembled and, at the same time, amused that Luffy, the "famous rookie", was there as well. When Sengoku revealed that Luffy's father was actually Dragon, Doflamingo commented that Ivankov's appearance at the battlefield and fighting on Luffy's side finally made sense (revolutionaries and pirates have not been known to associate with each other up until now). Upon Ivankov's confrontation with Kuma, Doflamingo askes Ivankov if he has any prior relationship with Kuma. He also says that Kuma is now dead. Luffy, contemplating on how helpful Hancock is happens to make his way to where Ivankov and Kuma are battling. While Luffy recognizes Kuma, Ivankov tells Doflamingo that Kuma is standing before him and can't be dead. Luffy asks Ivankov if he and Kuma know each other, which Ivankov confirms, while stating that something is wrong with Kuma. Doflamingo once more speaks on Kuma's behalf, saying that while the two seemed to know Kuma, the man standing before them wasn't Kuma, as Vegapunk had finished his modifications on the former Bartholomew Kuma. Doflamingo then explains to Ivankov the process Kuma volunteered to undergo, as his body was converted into a "Pacifista", with bits and pieces of him being modified at a time. Ivankov says that Doflamingo is lying as Kuma hated the World Government and would never work with them. While Doflamingo admits that he doesn't know what kind of deal Kuma and the World Government made, he goes on to say that but a few days ago he had retained his personality, but now he was a walking corpse with no human memory, following the World Government's every command: PX-0. As Jozu attempts to attack Crocodile again with Diamond Jozu, he is stopped by Doflamingo, who is riding on his back and controlling his movement. While Crocodile seems antagonistic towards Doflamingo, Doflamingo asks if he and Crocodile can team up. However, Crocodile only laughs at this, asking Doflamingo if he thought they were on the same level, instead mocking him, saying what Doflamingo is actually asking is to serve under Crocodile. Doflamingo laughs right back saying he was hoping for Crocodile to be rational, to which Crocodile responded by saying that if he was he wouldn't be here in the first place. He then attacks both Doflamingo and Jozu with a massive sandstorm. When Whitebeard gets stabbed by Squardo, Doflamingo is seen grinning. After Whitebeard uses his Devil Fruit to tilt all of Marineford and a good portion of the ocean, Doflamingo laughs, saying Whitebeard was a "crazy old guy." After Crocodile saves Ace by blowing away the executioners, Doflamingo somehow uses his powers to decapitate him apparently out of envy that Crocodile had "joined up" with Whitebeard and not with him earlier on. Crocodile responded that he joined with no one. With that settled, Doflamingo engages Crocodile in battle. The battle is interrupted at a certain point, since Crocodile later fights with Dracule Mihawk. When Luffy manages to free his brother, Doflamingo says that it would be a lot funnier if they escape Marineford, so he doesn't want to fight them, which angers Momonga. Later, when the Blackbeard Pirates show up, Doflamingo laughs, saying that this is the best and that things are really getting awesome now. When Whitebeard met his end at the hands of the Blackbeard Pirates, Doflamingo once again laughs. Quando Shanks arriva ed assieme a Sengoku dichiara la fine delle ostilità Doflamingo accetta la pace e sorride beffardamente, come sempre. Saga dopo la guerra Dopo la fine della guerra Doflamingo attacca Gekko Moria assieme ad un gruppo di Pacifista. Doflamingo afferma che Moria è diventato troppo debole per mantenere il suo posto nella Flotta dei sette. Moria gli chiede se l'ordine di eliminarlo venga da Sengoku, ma Doflamingo gli risponde che arriva da più in alto, facendo supporre che si tratti di Kong o dagli astri di saggezza. Più tardi Doflamingo informa un agente del Governo Mondiale che Moria è scomparso letteralmente prima che potesse ricevere il colpo di grazia, ma che era ferito così gravemente che probabilmente non è sopravvissuto. L'ufficiale lo crititca per non avere svolto completamente il suo lavoro,, ma Doflamingo replica che a lui non importa nulla degli ordini del Governo Mondiale e che se volesse potrebbe anche decidere di lasciare il suo posto nella Flotta dei sette. Saga del Nuovo Mondo Saga di Punk Hazard Si scopre che Doflamingo è famoso negli ambienti criminali con lo pseudonimo di Joker, un trafficante di armi che gli vengono fornite da Caesar Clown. Doflamingo permette allo scienziato di uccidere i pirati di Cappello di paglia e i Marine della base G-5 guidati da Smoker. Si scopre che Vergo e Monet sono due suoi alleati, il primo infiltrato in Marina e la seconda tra gli aiutanti dello scienziato. Trafalgar Law rivela di essere stato, in passato, un suo subordinato. Differenze tra manga e anime Saga di Jaya Nel manga le azioni di Doflamingo vengono socperte da Tsuru. Nell'anime è un altro Marine ad accorgersi che quanto accade è opera sua. Saga di Marineford Nel manga quando Sengoku rivela il legame familiare tra Dragon e Rufy, Doflamingo afferma di avere finalmente capito perchè Ivankov si è schierato con Rufy. Nell'anime non dice nulla ma si milita a sorridere. Colori Alla sua prima apparizione nell'anime i colori di Doflamingo sono diversi da quelli usati nel manga e nel merchandise. In seguito l'anime ha cambiato i colori per adattarsi. Prototipi In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces è apparso un disegno preliminare di Doflamingo. All'inizio avrebbe dovuto assomigliare ad un rapper un po' più giovane della sua versione successiva. Curiosità * Il suo personaggio è molto simile al cantante francese Michel Polnareff. Navigazione ca:Donquixot Doflamingo de:Donquixote Doflamingo en:Donquixote Doflamingo zh:唐吉訶德·多佛朗明哥 Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Pirati Categoria:Flotta dei sette Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso